The Past, Present, and Future
by Fallen-Seraphan-Gunslinge
Summary: This is the story of Keiba and the gang, with a twist. Keiba's past is coming to haunt him and everyone else is scaught in the middle, come and read if you think your up to it....Please review!
1. The Beginning

Keiba looked intently at the full moon and remembered an old memory of his  
cub years. He was a white furred wolf as was his playmate's fur. He was  
rambunctious and she wasn't. He was a leader and she was a follower. He was  
a strong and beautiful wolf, loved by on lookers, while she was the most  
mystifying creature of any era. She had deep sea blue craters of wonder and  
curiosity in her huge eyes, and he had the piercing golden eyes of a normal  
wolf. Both were born only weeks apart and each were as close as brothers  
and sisters were, though they weren't even of the same family or even the  
same tribe.  
Keiba was from the Nicosia clan, and she was from the Arminta, but every  
day they managed to elude their parents and alpha leaders, to escape the  
world of honor and rules, and play down by the river. It was beautiful down  
by the water, especially in the full-moonlight, as the water would take on  
the appearance of millions of tiny precious gems, sparkling like tiny stars  
in the night sky.  
But what made the entire valley beautiful that one night they were both  
just barely older then cubs and well on their way to adolescent-hood, were  
the thousands upon thousands of Lunar Flowers that sprouted only once every  
ten years and granted the newborn wolves special powers to keep the species  
going, even after all the years of being ruthlessly hunted and preyed on  
because of their supposed viciousness. These flowers granted the wolves a  
special gift. The gift to change shape and become whatever kept them from  
being killed off, but the gift came with a price, that if the wolves ever  
lost sight of their homeland, or forgot their past, they would be  
transported to every corner of the globe and made to find their way back.  
For years the wolves did as the old ones said and told the story of their  
beginning to every generation that followed, but by accident, their home  
was invaded by humans and the flowers destroyed; and because of all this  
chaos, the story and its meaning were lost, sending the once magnificent  
wolves to every corner of the planet and leaving them stranded to find  
their way back... But this sad story is after Keiba and his playmate's turn.  
"Keiba!" Luna screamed to her best-friend, "Papa, is gonna' be so mad at me  
for not watching the young ones tonight! Please slow dow-" She smacked  
right into Keiba when he halted without warning. Her nose hurt, and she saw  
red splotches of light burst in front of her eyes for a moment, but she  
quickly regained her composure and batted Keiba's back playfully with her  
big paw, "what's wrong with you? You're so strange tonight. Like you know  
something I don't."  
Her white, male friend lifted his nose to the air and sniffed it for a long  
few moments, before trotting quickly forward and continuing the questions  
Luna was so good at asking. Where are we going? What are you doing? Keiba  
always had to wonder if she had to ask so many questions, but he bit his  
tongue because he knew he asked just as many as she did, maybe even more.  
"Stop, Keiba," she ordered, her voice rather too faint for his liking. He  
turned around swiftly and saw she was a good many yards away, liking her  
paw and angrily trying to bite something in her pad.  
"What'd you do this time?" He asked not too nicely, still racing over to  
her side and looking over her wound. It was a large thorn and her fur was  
blocking any and all attempts she made to get to it, but she wasn't willing  
to give the fight up so easily without taking something with her, and she  
managed to rip both fur and bits of thorn piece away, before giving up and  
whining for help.  
Keiba sighed, "You are such a slow sloth. If you were a bunny I bet you  
would have been eaten for dinner a long time ago." He nibbled lightly at  
her paw and got his teeth round the main part of the thorn and ripped it  
out swiftly. Luna yelped her surprise and then smacked Keiba for not giving  
future warning.  
"You wouldn't eat me," she muttered as they were finally back on the road  
again, walking down the path leading to the ravine.  
"And why wouldn't I?" He again paused to sniff the air and found it sweet  
and continued.  
She thought for a moment and nipped his rear to get his attention, "because  
you would think I was the most beautiful bunny in the world, and you would  
capture me, put me in a cage and keep me forever and ever."  
"What a world you live in, Luna. Believe me, if I could get rid of you... no  
wait, if there WAS a way to get rid of you, I would do it," he said out  
loud, and got a certain satisfaction when she gasped and tried to trip him  
up, but he was faster and raced down the side of the ravine with her in hot  
pursuit.  
She took a long and steady leap into the air, her body almost flying as she  
spotted her target and jumped right on it. Keiba didn't even stand a  
chance, before he knew what had hit him; he was down on the ground and  
begging for the mercy of the Oh Jumpy One before she allowed him to get up.  
"All right, all right! I give up, you rule the leaping contest, just don't  
sit on me again."  
"And why shouldn't I?" She asked coyly, nuzzling her pink nose against his  
black one and snorting. He sneezed and she sneezed back, then they both  
went into a fit of laughter before falling to the ground in a heap and  
licking each other's neck.  
Luna closed her eyes and made a happy growl of pleasure in her throat as he  
nibbled lightly at the soft downy fur of her under belly. But she quickly  
regained sight of her curiosity and batted him away playfully. "Oh stop  
it!" She growled, "You're just trying to butter me up aren't you?"  
He grunted and licked her face, "now why would I do that?" His innocent  
face just looked too cute to pass up and Luna bite his ear to make him  
realize that she wasn't kidding.  
"All right! Sheesh you spoil sport. I wanted to surprise you, but I guess  
you'll chew my ear off before that happens." He scratched his chin with his  
hind leg and sat up, pulling her with him and looking out to the horizon.  
"See the moon?" He asked, making her nod when she saw the white circle  
slowly rising from behind the mountains in the distance.  
"Yes? What about it? I see the moon every night, especially when I howl to  
it."  
"Ah yes and it's called baying, Luna But have you ever seen it on a night  
like tonight?"  
She snorted, "there's nothing different about tonight, except that you  
dragged me away from my den, telling me that you had something to ask me."  
She stretched her legs and lay down in the nice, soft grass.  
"But tonight is different, Luna!" He exclaimed, taken back by the fact that  
she didn't know what night it was tonight. He wondered if her parents had  
told her that tonight was the night, the night to become something  
wonderful. A night to end all nights.  
"Why is it?" She persisted to ask, but she got no answer, except a "just  
you wait and watch" look from her friend.  
She turned to the horizon again and felt the wonderful energy of being a  
wolf flowing through her body. Her eyes strayed to Keiba as he stared  
intently on his prize, the silver orb that guarded the night sky, and she  
saw his passion and his love for being the creature he was in those lively  
gold eyes. She saw those eyes and sighed softly, but softly enough so he  
wouldn't hear the agony in that bedraggled exhaling of breath. He had  
caused that sigh and the pain in her heart since he had told her a few  
months back that he had found the love of his life and was going to ask her  
to be his mate when they were old enough. At first Luna thought it to be  
her, but as she continued through the weeks later, she began to think  
otherwise of it, as Keiba began to spend less and less time with her and  
more and more time with a young female wolf around their age in his clan.  
This insult to Luna hit her heart deeply and she felt as if he had stabbed  
her through the heart and was twisting the blade for a more agonizing  
death.  
Why don't you see? She asked herself, pleading with her mind that he  
would feel her pain and see how ache he was doing to her heart by bringing  
her out here with no intent except to tell her that they could no longer be  
friends because his new future mate thought he was spending too much time  
with her. Well Luna was going to end this now, as quickly and painlessly as  
possible, more quickly then anything so she could run home and cry her eyes  
out in her mothers fur.  
"Keiba?" She started, taking a slow and heavy breath.  
"Shh... watch," he said, putting his paw on her back and motioning her to be  
quiet.  
"Keiba, this is important-"  
"And so is this."  
"This isn't some game! I'm trying to tell you that we can't be friends  
anymore!" She shrieked at him. At first he didn't make a move, then again  
nothing did, she thought time itself had stopped and left her in the  
moment, but then she found that Keiba's slow and steady breathing was the  
only thing keeping her from the parallel universe where time stopped.  
Then it happened, it started in the distance and came at them so quickly  
and wonderfully, that neither of them would forget it. The Lunar flowers  
all at once began to bloom, each in its own shade of white, and matching  
the moon in its ever-silent beauty.  
Luna gasped and looked over the scene unfolding in front of her eyes, then  
she turned to Keiba and saw glistening tears in his eyes, and a pain in  
those golden, green iris flecked eyes that she had to wonder who was really  
the bad wolf here, her or him?  
"I'm sorry for everything I've ever done wrong to you, Luna. I didn't think  
you took everything so seriously, or I never would have done them. Please  
just don't leave me," he nearly sobbed and threw himself into her white  
fur, his snow-white fur against her creamy white coat.  
She was so stunned by his tears and sobs that she couldn't speak, and just  
lay her head on top of his and licked his fur with her tongue. "Please  
don't cry, Keiba, I won't ever leave you."  
"But you said-"  
"I know what I said, but I said it because... because I thought you were  
going to say it to me first."  
He lifted his head up and looked into her deep and entrancing eyes, "why  
would I ever say that?"  
She looked away from him, completely ashamed that he would ever forsake  
her, even for a mate. "Because I heard you and Carasue talking the night  
before last... and I heard you say were going to ask the prettiest female in  
the clan to be your mate." Her eyes cast down to the ground and she pulled  
away from him, "and I got jealous, because that would mean you and I  
couldn't be friends anymore." She sniffled and laid her head on her paws,  
"I'm sorry I was jealous, but I didn't want to lose you. You're my-"  
"Be my mate," he said suddenly, causing her to eye him closely.  
"What did you say?"  
"Be my mate," he offered again, his eyes pleadingly staring into hers  
gently.  
"You want me to be your... mate? But I thought you were talking about,  
Rejinga. You said-"  
"'The prettiest girl in the tribe,' I know. But haven't you been told yet?  
Our alpha males are planning to join our clans together and form and  
alliance because ours is getting up in years and my father refuses to take  
his place. So, Bengal is handing it over to, Gozilyn to keep until a  
suitable male comes forward to take his place." He sat up and stood over  
her, rubbing his nose into her fur and lightly pushing her pressure point  
on her neck. She moaned lowly and batted him with her paw tenderly, "you  
are the most arrogant and pompous wolfling I'll ever meet."  
Keiba licked her nose, "and you're the most beautiful wolf in the valley."  
She smiled and felt Lunar flower dust tickling her belly and nose. She  
sneezed and closed her eyes, feeling a drowsiness she had never felt before  
suddenly come over her and she fell asleep.  
He saw the dust working its magic on his future mate and had to grin, she  
was even more mystifying when she slept. He fell on top of her and felt the  
change in both their bodies just before he fell into unconsciousness.  
"Food!" A familiar voice yelled, and Keiba was thrown back from his world  
of memories, to the present time, his unrelenting world of pain and agony  
at the strikingly young age of twenty.  
Keiba was the first to leap his way over the mangy mutts in front of him  
and get first pickings. He sniffed the slop his master had given him to  
share and dug quickly into it. The food tasted as bland and flavorless as  
always and he detested it so, but his belly was growling angrily today  
because he had taken on two dogs worth of work due to one of the dogs in  
the pack had fallen ill and died the night before, so leaving the man Keiba  
called Master in kind of a bind. Master, decided then to make Keiba be a  
two teamer and use him to pull twice what he normally would.  
Now at the end of this long and grueling day, Keiba stood finishing off his  
meal and baring his teeth at any dogs that tried to steal his food. But  
something seemed to catch his attention and divert it elsewhere, he was  
more distracted today then any other time, maybe it was because he smelled  
something in the air, or maybe it was that winter was coming soon and he  
was trying to pack on extra pounds to keep warmer then last he had lat  
year.  
A black dog saw his break and snatched up Keiba's last bit of food and run  
away before Keiba could react, but the white wolf didn't see any point in  
giving chase and using precious energy that he needed to store away, not  
that he knew where to store it because he used most of it to stay alive and  
get by to the next day anyway.  
Somewhere in the distance he heard a sound he hadn't heard in years and he  
perked his ears up, as did the other mutts and they put their ears back  
after they heard that noise and went into a hysteric bunch of yips and  
screams of fright.  
Keiba had heard a howl of a lonely wolf, and he knew he had to find it soon  
because it was dying.  
He leapt over the chain link fence supposed to keep the dogs in, but he had  
done it so many times that Master had finally given up looking for him and  
just let Keiba return when he was ready to get some grub and work another  
day.  
Keiba raced down the alleys and past the fish market, on the way he grabbed  
a huge steak bone the butcher had thrown his way as he flashed by. "Good  
dog, White!" The butcher had called to him; "you keep our streets safe  
tonight ya here." It was as if the butcher knew Keiba could understand him,  
but never really understood himself why he thought so.  
Hegae slipped again on the iced over pond. "Damn!" He hissed out loud, his  
legs struggling to hold his body weight, but he was exhausted and just fell  
to the ice and lay there ready to die. He was too tired to go on anymore,  
running from a drunkard and going without food for over three weeks was not  
something he had had in mind. He'd run from town to town to find a home, or  
at least some food but everywhere he went, everything was picked clean,  
from the streets and trash cans to the dead animals that would have died of  
starvation form such conditions.  
His tongue hung out as he panted wildly, "some time to go," he muttered,  
"and after I promised Ata that I would come back and get her before spring  
came."  
"You're not going to die here are you?" Someone asked from above Hegae's  
line of sight.  
"Why not? I seem to have run outa energy. And why live? There's nothing to  
live for," Hegae growled out, "now leave me alone and go away."  
Keiba dropped the steak bone on Hegae's head and walked away, his job was  
done, and if this brown-furred wolf wanted to live then he would get up and  
eat the steak then follow Keiba back to Master's house 


	2. A New Friend? Or Someone From A Haunted ...

All right folks I thank you for your......... beaming reports............I apologize that I can't spell and will try harder to make this chapter spelled better then the last.  
  
If you are having problems with the second chapter I apologize for that too because I am so bad at this whole fan fiction thingy mechanism, whatever its called.  
  
Hope you think this chapter is better, please review!  
  
Higae looked from the food left behind by this white wolf, to the wolf that had given it to him, and then back. His belly growled again, just to remind the young wolf that he hadn't eaten for awhile, and he leapt on the steak without so much as caring what he looked like as he ate.  
  
Within moments the bone had been picked clean and Higae wondered if he should follow his savior to wherever he went. He thought quickly, his mind racing, 'maybe that wolf has more food.' It was worth a shot to see, just incase the white wolf did have more food, and he bounded off after Kiba in haste.  
  
The white wolf heard the approach of a large animal, and smelled the scent of a wolf. Still he continued forward, never once giving into his curiosity of turning around to make sure the wolf was behind him, because he knew.  
  
"So... uh... thanks," Higae muttered out at last, sensing this wolf wasn't a pushover and he kept his distance, with his ears back to show he was submissive.  
  
"Welcome. Just promise me something."  
  
"Sure," Higae responded, glad to have some kind of communication going between them instead of fighting. He hated to fight, he wasn't good at it, and this wolf would win in seconds, not only because he was stronger looking then himself, but this white wolf easily was two and half times his size, much bigger then an average wolf. It was a wonder why he didn't attack Higae just being an annoyance.  
  
"You won't go out there on the ice again," Kiba returned at length. He veered left and saw Master standing outside his doorway smoking a cigarette. 'Damn dolt! Why does he have to smoke now, of all times?!' Kiba thought cruelly.  
  
Master caught sight of his prized dog and opened the gate to the backyard pen. "So you finally decided to rejoin the pack, eh?" The man of his late thirties called out as Kiba stopped right in front of the gate. "Cat got your tongue, dog? You usually bark at me."  
  
Kiba glanced around at the brown wolf hiding in the shadows, "hurry up. This guy won't hold the gate open for long."  
  
"But it's a human," Higae called back alarmed, there was no way he was going any closer to that cigarette smoking, fowl smelling man. He would rather eat worm, but of course he didn't voice it and shook his head at Kiba, "there is no way you're getting me to go in there."  
  
"Fine, you can starve," Kiba said unkindly, strutting past Master and into the kennel, the gate slammed right behind him.  
  
Higae could feel his stomach acting up again and he turned heel and raced away, hoping maybe to find someone that would be nice enough to see that he was just skin and bones, feel sorry for him, and then give him a scrap. He was of course not above begging, not in times as bad as these. Wherever he could get a bite to eat, he swore to himself to get something or he would let himself starve.  
  
A woman walked off the street corner and into traffic, a cab nearly ran her over and she raced to the other side of the street panting heavily. Her silver hair fell over her face and she coughed lowly to clear her throat, with that small task done she lifted her nose to the air and took in a quick whiff before anyone saw the strange action. She smelled lots of things in the air, mostly car exhaust and the smell of garbage cans, but something stuck out the most in all those smells. The smell of a wolf, maybe two if her nose was working right today, unfortunately she had been going through a cold and sometimes her nose was wrong.  
  
She passed a butcher shop and looked carefully down the alley just before racing past it. If any wolf was lurking in the shadows, she wasn't going to be the one caught off guard. But nothing was down the alley and she continued.  
  
Even through all the sounds of this hectic city, she was listening to one thing, the sound of her voice. She was singing a low tune, something she learned a long time ago and it just never went away. This was one of her favorite things to do, next to drawing and watching the sun set. Little things like this were just the tiny pleasures she enjoyed, as everything else seemed to be illegal or expensive. Like the pleasure of eating food; that tiny, required pleasure was the biggest drain on her finances right now, and she needed all the money she could scrounge up before she moved to the next town over to make a new life. This one was getting pretty dull anyway; being a stripper wasn't the most glamorous jobs, but it was the only thing she was good at, and anyway she had the body for it, so why the hell not?  
  
Kiba was just getting comfortable in his bed when the street lights came on, and the sun finally fell behind the skyscrapers in the distance. He sighed feeling rather tired and ragged, but he knew he had to get up in a few hours to search the town for any signs of disturbances. It was just another way to get fed here, he looked after the citizens of Latropolis and they gave him whatever scraps they had lying around.  
  
He was just bout asleep when he heard sounds of Master inside yelling at someone about debts. God only knew the man had debts up to his eyeballs, and he once again was going to have the beating of his life before the night was over from some men in suites looking for their borrowed cash.  
  
"I don't have the money!" Master screamed.  
  
"Oh you better have it, Louie, or me and the boys will have to do more then just rough you up tonight," a voice said back.  
  
'So that's his name,' Kiba thought clearly not interested in the argument, but not letting any words leave his attention. He knew that if Louie got beat up so bad that he couldn't get to work tomorrow he would go hungry for a night, along with the other dogs.  
  
"Mac, I told ya' that the money isn't comin' until next Tuesday. You'll have your money then, I promise." Louie was beginning to sound desperate for any help given, but he knew better then to call out because Mac had more then just his fists to 'rough' him up with. Mac always carried around his pride and joy, it was a gun made a near two hundred years ago, back when the Old West was still young. The gun was a .45 colt, a little thing, but it packed a huge punch, and was so rightfully named, Firecracker due to its loud personality.  
  
"But, Louie. You promised me and my chums here, that the money would be all ready by today."  
  
Louie went rummaging around in his desk drawer for something and recovered about seven hundred dollars in waded up cash, not even half the bill he needed to pay Mac with. "I got, a few hundred here, Mac. Would that tie you over until Tuesday?"  
  
The sound of someone cocking a gun was heard and Kiba leapt to his feet, ready to defend Louie at any cost to keep his belly full at night before bed.  
  
"Sorry, Louie, but I don't like liars, and neither does, Firecracker. She's a bitch when she gets lied to. So I guess this is goodbye." Mac rolled the barrel and aimed the silver colt at Louie's head. A deafening explosion rocked the little shack and everyone went silent.  
  
Mac looked around rather confused, he hadn't pulled the trigger yet but what he had heard was the sound of a gun exploding.  
  
Then the front door of the shack slammed open and the silhouette of a young woman came strolling in, two guns in hand and her head cast downward. "Hey, Louie. I need a favor, you mind... Oh I see you have company, need me to come by... later?"  
  
Louie looked like he was nearly in tears and he leapt to the woman's feet. "Angel Moon! You bitch! Why couldn't you get here faster?"  
  
"Huh?" The woman asked, more confused by the name he'd called her rather then his rude 'hello.' She shook him off and glared right at Mac, "what do you want ya stiff?"  
  
"Just cleaning up house, Ms. Angel. Nothing you need to worry about, so why don't you just go back to your strip club and do your job while me and the boys do ours?"  
  
Angel blinked quickly. "You didn't? Aw, I know you didn't just flick me off like I was some bug." She waved her handgun in Mac's face and shook Louie off her leg, "no suite brushes me off. And you know what? My business comes first, number one, because I'm a lady, and two, because I don't like your sorry ass." Her shoulders puffed up as she inhaled breath to make herself more menacing. Her ploy worked and Mac took a step back.  
  
"All right, Angel. Just hurry up, I got other things to do tonight."  
  
"Oh, like what, Mac? Rutting on top of you whore girlfriend? We all know you do that, so quit the formalities and just say it." She turned to Louie and completely left Mac speechless. "I am looking for a dog. A watchdog you might say. A big one, and I don't care how nice it is, just as long as it can protect me and my cute ass when I try to get home at night." She opened her trench coat and holstered her guns at her hips. The skimpy mini-skirt caught Mac and every male's attention in the room, but their gaze was quickly averted when she peered over her shoulder at them.  
  
Louie was caught so speechless, it appeared he had lost his ability to talk and was now a mute. But at length he recaptured his voice and rose to his feet, yanking Angel out the back door and towards the kennel of dogs. "Right this way, Angel. I got the dogs your looking for." Under his breath he muttered in her ear, "thank God you're always early. I need twelve hundred dollars to pay these guys back, and I need it now."  
  
"Depends on if the dog costs that much," she returned.  
  
Louie gave her a look of confusion, "you-you're here to buy a dog?"  
  
"Why the hell else would I have come to some old reject's house, in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of my shift, in which I am losing money over I might add?" Angel asked. She unlatched the door to kennel and stepped inside. Over her shoulder she caught Mac's silhouette slowly coming from the house towards them, and she quickly closed the door behind Louie so she could speak with him more privately, and without being disturbed.  
  
Kiba growled and tried to jump the fence again, but Louie had been smart this time and put barbed wire on the top on the hole so he couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried. 'No wonder the old man didn't yell at me the moment I got back. He knew I wasn't going to get out again. Dammit! You old fucker!' It was too late though; he had already heard the shot and any chance of Louie still being alive right now were one in a million.  
  
He jumped again and caught his paw on the spiked part of the fence. His yelp of pain echoed through the streets as his paw got stuck, leaving him hanging by one foot, nearly seven feet off the ground. 'Dammit! How in the hell do I get myself into these God forsaken situations?' He yelled at himself. Then a noise caught his attention and he turned to see Louie limping into the kennel followed immediately by a woman who smelled vaguely familiar.  
  
There was no doubt in Angel's mind as to the identity of the wolf, when she saw the him hanging on the fence. "Louie! It's stuck," she shouted at him and the old man shook his head.  
  
"He deserved it," he muttered, going for a chair to climb on top of to get the white dog down. "He needs to learn to quite jumping the fence. Maybe he finally got it."  
  
"Just get him down, now!" Angel yelled.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going." Louie pulled the chair right under Kiba and stood on top of it, but found it to be too short and he went for something to put on top of the chair. "I hope you're in a lot of pain you white mongrel. It's your fault anyway, jumping fences and going only God knows where. Probably fucking other dogs and making this God dammed city more populated with mutts then there all ready is. Course I wouldn't be unhappy if there were more mutts your size and strength around here."  
  
"Hurry up!" Angel screamed, throwing something at Louie. It hit him square on the head and he glared at her from the chair.  
  
"Now don't you go doin' that again or I won't sell you a dog."  
  
Angel hissed her frustration and pushed Louie back to get a hold of the white wolf herself. "Get out of my way, I'll do it," she ordered. She took a few steps back and then ran head as fast as she could, leaping onto the chair and into the air. Her hands shot up and push Kiba up and over the fence, his leg becoming unattached to the wire and he lay on the other side bleeding and groaning in pain.  
  
She landed easily and shoved all the dogs that tried to lick her out of the way. She had other things to do then pet dumb dogs, she had a wolf to save.  
  
Louie followed, rather slowly, and watched as Angel pulled the white dog into her lap and looked over the huge gaping wound on Kiba's leg. "He ain't gonna make it, is he?"  
  
"Not in your care he won't. I'll buy him, Louie. Right now. And I'll give you fifteen hundred for him."  
  
Louie gasped at the amount, it was more then he needed to pay Mac back, and extra to buy the dogs and himself food for the month. But that would mean giving up his most valued dog to a striper who probably only wanted him for some meaningless task.  
  
Mac stood outside the shack, rearranging his gloves and putting Firecracker back into his holster. His hands were itching for a fight, but they had a feeling they wouldn't see action tonight. "Tonight, Louie!" He called across the yard, making the old man realize that he had no choice in the matter.  
  
"Fine! Take him, but I need the money now."  
  
"Of course, Louie, you know I always pay in full." Angel tossed him a wad of bills and lifted Kiba into her grasp. To her, he wasn't at all heavy, but Louie sure seemed to think so and he helped her load Kiba into her awaiting cab.  
  
When the task was done, Louie looked Angel right in the eye and nodded, "you just saved my life, again. Angel. Thanks." He trotted away and into the house, followed by Mac and his goons.  
  
Angel didn't even bother looking back as the cab drove away because she knew that Louie would all right now that he had all the money he needed. Now all she had to do was run to the pharmacy and grab some needed essentials to clean up the wolf she had just bought.  
  
With her errands finally done, she lugged the unconscious Kiba to her apartment room and laid him on the couch of her sparsely furnished living room. She didn't spend many hours in the apartment anyway and felt no need to go to any lengths to make it look livable, so really the only furniture she owned were the necessities and a few extras, like a TV, a couch, and other useless junk.  
  
She worked quickly, but soon found that Kiba's fur was in the way and struggled for the good part of the night in trying to wake him up and slow his profuse bleeding.  
  
At nearly two in the morning, his eyes slit open and he saw what had to have been the most beautiful human he'd ever seen, but something strange was tugging at the senses of his nose, but he was in too much pain to care. She was saying something to him and he fought to hear her words, "you have to change human. Please hurry your you'll bleed to death."  
  
He almost gagged when he heard those words. 'How did this woman know he was a wolf? And who is she?' He thought furiously trying to decide if he should trust her and change, or fake it and try to live through his wound. He'd been through worse and now shouldn't have been any different, but something still tugged the strings of his senses, and against his will, he changed.  
  
Angel smiled at his human form and quickly began to finish the crude job of stitching up his arm. He only tried to bite her once in the process, but she put a stop to that but baring her fangs at him in warning and he didn't try to bite her again.  
  
Will Kiba live through the night? Will he figure out how this woman knows his identity? And whatever happened to Higae? All this and more in the third chapter of "The Past, Present, and Future." Thanx for reading this chapter everyone and I hope you like it. I type pretty fast when I get good ideas on stories, but that also leaves me to type too quickly to notice bad spelling and grammar. So I apologize for that too, but I'm sure your all smart and old enough to understand the point I'm trying to get across.  
  
Well thanx again and please review. It's not like you have to or anything, but it's a plus for me to continue writing these chapters and making them better, so if you do review it gives me a reason to keep writing. 


	3. More Memories And A Blast From the Past!

Well good morning everyone and hope you had a fun filled night. It's three in the morning and I can't sleep, so I decided to stay up and finish another chapter because that's how bored I am... Yes my TV is on the fritz again... No don't go rubbing it in...  
  
Okay, so we left of in the climatic scene of Kiba somehow recognizing the scent of the woman that's saving his life. He changed for her so she could finish stitching him up and now your awaiting question is answered... DID KIBA LIVE?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Well here it is...  
  
Morning hit him too early and Higae turned over in the cardboard box he was laying in. His body was badly bruised and ached terribly from the beating he'd received from the butcher that caught him as he tried to steal a leg of lamb. Of course he got away with a small chunk of dinner, but not before getting the crap kicked out of him.  
  
He licked his lips and tried not to think about the pain, but it kept surfacing in his mind and he jumped up to work the achy, stiff joints.  
  
Just as he rounded the corner of some old abandoned looking building, he caught the wonderful scent of meat roasting in an oven somewhere, and he couldn't help the instant watering of his mouth. He looked up at the curtain less windows and saw smoke coming out of one of them. The window was his goal, and the roast, and whatever else he could get his paws on.  
  
He found the bottom of the fire escape to be very elevated, but managed to leap up high enough to change into his human form and grab the edge of the ladder to pull him self up and onto the platform. 'One floor down, just twelve more to go,' he thought, keeping his mind wholly on the roast and how good it was going to taste when he sunk his fangs into it. He didn't notice he was drooling all over himself until he felt wetness on his yellow sweatshirt. Swiftly he wiped away the mess he made and continued up the fire escape, never taking his eyes off the prize, the window containing the wonderful smelling aromas.  
  
Angel sighed in her sleep, a tiny, nearly incoherent sound, but Kiba heard it and his eyes shot open. He saw the silver haired woman of last night leaning against the arm of the couch, her arms wrapped around his wolf- neck. Again he thought about how pretty she was, but brushed aside the thoughts and looked over at the oven and smelled the good scents of meat roasting in there.  
  
Slowly he pulled out of her light grasp and sunk to the floor, not thinking about his front paw until after the pain exploded up his leg. He dropped to the floor like a rock and made a loud enough thud to wake Angel. She peered at him from her comfortable position on the couch and reached out her hand to pat his nose. Instantly Kiba pulled away, not out of snide dislike towards humans, but to the fact that she would pet him while he was in so much pain.  
  
"You really shouldn't have moved, you know. Now I'll bet your bleeding again. Here give me your paw so I can see." Angel held out her hand to the wolf and he responded hesitantly. He was surprised that Angel didn't make any comment about his understanding her, but knew that somehow she was different and needed to figure out why.  
  
Angel looked her careful stitches over with incredible slowness, not wanting to overlook one detail because it could cost this wolf his life if his paw got infected. "I think you'll be all right, but the next few days will be your judgment days. You have a bit of a fever, that's why you feel so hot, but I don't see any signs of infection. I think I did a good job of cleaning you up if I do say so myself." She yanked a pillow from the couch and placed it under his paw and then lightly set the paw down. She had to be careful because she was afraid his skin would move and pull the stitches free from their holding positions.  
  
"All right now. I'll get you something to eat and you just sit here okay?" She turned to the stove and opened it an inch to check the progress. It seemed to be going fine and she closed the oven to move over to the telephone that sat next to the window.  
  
Kiba watched her with eagle eyes as this woman no older then himself, no older then twenty, as she nearly glided across the floor doing little chores here and there, and tidying up the place while he watched. Finally he was fed up and changed. White fur went to black hair and his golden eyes went blue. "Who the hell are you?" He asked first, quite rudely and was given the most menacing stare he'd ever seen by a young girl who head barely reached his nose in his human form.  
  
"And this is how you thank me for saving your life? Sheesh I'd hate to see the way you greet me if I tried to kill you."  
  
"You have to understand that I am not a creature that is able to just waltz around anywhere and expect everyone knows I'm a wolf, so tell me how you know," Kiba ordered, his tone getting instantly on Angel's nerves.  
  
"Isn't the answer so simple? If I know a wolf when I see one, wouldn't that make it very likely that I might be one too?" She picked up the receiver of the phone and placed it to her ear dialing a number. "Hey, Rachel!" She started, after a moment's pause for whoever was on the other line to pick up the phone. "I know I didn't make it last night but I had something...to... what do you mean Ricky replaced me? For how long?" A moment ensued when she didn't speak and Kiba wondered what could be being said on the other end of that phone line.  
  
Angel nodded her head in understanding, biting her lip and staring off into space, she looked close to tears but she refused to let them fall. "All right! I get it, Rachel. Just tell Ricky to have my paycheck ready in half an hour, and if its not, I'm blowing off his head." She slammed down the phone, an angry silence kept Kiba from saying a word.  
  
What knocked Angel from her pity state was the groaning of a voice from below the windowsill and she peered out it to see a boy in his late teens climbing up the condemned fire escape. Instantly she freaked out and opened the window more, "you sadistic moron! What the hell do you think you're doing on that? Don't you know that it's liabel to break at any moment?" She leaned out the window as far as she could and grabbed his arm, hauling him inside before any more damage could be done. What she hadn't expected was the excessive amount of pull she used, sent this teenager through the window and on top of her, the next few moments were spent struggling to get out from under him and keep her cheeks from burning a deep red.  
  
Higae rocketed to his feet in seconds, just before the woman's hand came sailing across his cheek, but in spite of the biting sting in his cheek, he was smiling inside. He'd just touched the biggest boobs he'd ever seen and he didn't even have to pounce on her.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to touch you there," he averted his gaze when hers pierced into his, and he looked around the apartment only to see another wolf standing just behind the female wolf in front of him. The male was familiar somehow though, the scent seemed too close to the wolf he met yesterday that he knew he wasn't mistaken.  
  
Kiba leaned back against the wall, suddenly feeling the effects of too much blood loss racing to his head. Everything was going blurry and his feet buckled beneath him, causing him to fall forward. As he hit the ground he saw something he hadn't seen in years, the look of worry in Angel's eyes, a look so familiar to him he wondered how he could have missed it before. This was the wolf he had befriended so many years ago, and lost the night of the fire. Her eyes were still the same deep blue he'd always known them to be, and his last conscious thought was, 'I'm sorry, Luna. Forgive me for not coming back to you.'  
  
Kiba's dreams flashed in sequences before his eyes, going back before he met Louie, before he came t this town, and before the fire. His mind raced back to the night the Lunar Flowers had bloomed in all their wondrous glory.  
  
He was so tired just after they had bloomed, but he did manage to stay awake long enough to see the change that occurred in his friend before finally losing consciousness. Her hair was long and silver, reaching nearly down to her knees; it fanned out around her face and gave her the look of a seraph of the old legends. She was beautiful beyond words, and he wondered one thing through all of this, would she still be his mate when they woke up in the morning? Then he fell asleep, his head resting lightly on her chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her body in an attempt to keep her from getting cold.  
  
Kiba's dream flashed forward to the morning and he saw himself just waking up amidst the endless sea of Lunar flowers. He saw himself as a boy as the child awoke to find that he was still human and sometime earlier Luna had bounded away without him knowing. He turned to the lake side and saw the young thirteen-year old playing in the sand, her fingers carefully picking up handfuls and letting it race through the gaps in her fingers. She laughed as it tickled her hand, before picking up another handful and doing it again.  
  
Kiba cocked his head and tried to run forward, but failed when he noticed that his back legs were longer then his front. "How do you run on these?" He asked himself, catching the attention of the girl by the water's side.  
  
"Just stand up!" She called to him, rising herself with absolutely no modesty at all.  
  
The young male cub blinked and fought to steady his new human legs, but found them to be utterly useless and remained in the flowers right where he was. "If it's so easy, you come over here," he yelled at her, and with amazement he watched her come running to him as if she was born to be human. She tackled him and laughed when he made a crushed groaning sound under her weight.  
  
"You trying to crush me?" He asked when she sat astraddle his lap, at last finally sitting still after wiggling around like some crazed wolf.  
  
Luna laughed and grabbed his shoulders and nuzzled his neck, "of course not! I wouldn't ever crush my mate, we still have to have cubs first before I start the pouncing raids."  
  
"Oh boy? Something to look forward to?" He felt the light nip of her sharp teeth as they bit into her shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"For mocking me!" She sounded rather irked that he had to ask, but quickly it was replaced by more nuzzling that sent Kiba in the grass and flowers.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down there, isn't the male supposed to be on top?"  
  
Luna seemed to stop to think about this for a moment, but shrugged and laid her head on his chest. "Changing the rules never hurt anybody," she sighed. Her eyes closed and she drifted off for a moment, but came back at Kiba's insistent attention, "what?!" She yelled out at last, finally answering after he'd bugged her out of her wits. "I was trying to sleep."  
  
"What do you think the clan is going to say about us being gone all night?"  
  
She blushed, her cheeks turning so deep a pink Kiba wondered if she'd turn purple. "Early mating you think?" She answered.  
  
Kiba shook his head vigorously, "your father would bean me so hard up side the head, I don't think I'd be able to see straight for the rest of my life. Then I'd be cross-eyed, and would you want a cross-eyed mate searching for your dinner?"  
  
Luna seemed to think for a moment, her silence making Kiba's face scrunch up. "I suppose if he was cute, strong, and a good mater, I don't think I'd care if he was cross-eyed or not."  
  
It was his turn to blush and he pinched the soft skin of her belly before reaching up and licking her cheek. "You have mating on the brain all the time. Any chance your thinking about how we're going to stay out of trouble from the family?"  
  
"You could tell them I hit you over the head with a rock and dragged you away to go and m-" before Luna could finish, Kiba hit her on the head with his fist.  
  
"Forget it! We're so in for it when we get back that I don't think we'll be able to see much of each other for weeks, maybe even months." He sighed and fell back into the grass, watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
She looked over to the hill they had come over the night before, and speculated if her father was going to be mad at her for leaving the cubs with Jekel, it may have not been the smartest idea because he wasn't the best babysitter, but then again he did promise to take as good care of them as he could. She did trust her cousin and decided the cubs would be fine with him and stopped worrying.  
  
"You think we should go back?" Luna asked few hours later. Their morning had consisted of learning to use their new legs and tumbling around in the flowers together until they were so tired they couldn't move.  
  
Kiba looked at the white clouds in the blue sky, not really thinking about anything but how funny his stomach was feeling right now. Like something was crawling around in there and he couldn't stop it. He wondered if this was what 'butterflies in the belly' meant. His mother had said it awhile back, but he never really listened to her because she wasn't all right in the mind at times, but suddenly as he was thinking about her, he badly wondered what he was supposed to do about the butterflies and how to make them stop.  
  
Luna crawled on him and the butterflies seemed to get bigger and move down in his stomach. "You're not listening to me, Kiba," she announced and made a circle with her finger on his chest, distracting him and making him shudder uncontrollably.  
  
"Sorry, just thinking."  
  
"About what?" She was such the innocent wolf who talked big but never really understood what she was talking about.  
  
Kiba lightly pushed her to her knees. He couldn't take it any more and he had to get her to move a safe distance away or he was going to pounce on her. He had too many feelings raging around on the inside that his thoughts were beginning to get all messed and he was afraid he was going to say something he was going to regret later.  
  
"Kiba? You look pale, is something wrong?"  
  
He never got a chance to answer because just as he opened his mouth, something hit his senses like a hammer. Smoke filled his nose and he coughed wildly to get it out of his lungs. Next to him he heard Luna wheezing, but she sounded more labored and he knew he had to get her out of there quickly. "Change!" He shouted at her, the noise of a crackling fire beginning to become louder in their ears.  
  
"I don't know how!" She cried back, gripping to his arm. She refused to let him go, afraid she'd lose him if she did.  
  
The smoke was so thick around them that that they couldn't even see each other even though they weren't a few inches from each other's faces.  
  
Kiba pressed her to the ground and under the smoke, and she seemed to get better as she gasped for breath and clutched him tightly. "I'm scared," she mumbled in his ear as he laid on her a moment to catch his breath.  
  
"I know. But we'll be all right. Now I need you to change for me, Luna. Go back to being a wolf."  
  
"I don't know how to, Kiba. I've never been human before," she whimpered out.  
  
He bared his teeth and sunk them into her neck. Her reaction was instantaneous, she bucked beneath him in a futile attempt to get away from the pain, and in turn caused her wolf instincts to come out, instantly she changed into her old form.  
  
"YOU HURT ME!" She screamed at him as loudly as she could, but the yell was in vain as he couldn't have heard her if he tried to, the howls of dying wolves was too deafening.  
  
Kiba glanced up at the ravine edge and saw the silhouette of many men standing there and glaring down at them through the smoke, they of course couldn't actually see Kiba or Luna, but their piercing gaze made him think so. These men were real humans, not a wolf was among them and in those moments of staring at real live humans, Kiba knew true fear of becoming the hunted after being the hunter for so long.  
  
Angel growled when Higae attempted to get near her oven without her permission. "I said you could stay and have something to eat, but if you try to steal it, I won't hesitate to throw you out that window, you get me?"  
  
Higae nodded and let the female wolf go back to rinsing out cold washcloths to put of Kiba's head. "So..." he muttered, "what's his name anyway? I mean, I met him yesterday, but I never caught his name."  
  
"That's because he never told you and you didn't ask," she said as a matter- of-factly.  
  
"Right. You're right. I didn't ask, I was too busy trying to keep away from the humans and get something to eat before I passed out."  
  
Angel rose and eyebrow, "you know, if you were truly hungry, you should have read my scratch mark signs. I only put them on every street corner to tell all wolves that I was the information both teller of this town."  
  
Higae sat speechless on the floor, honestly he hadn't seen any scratch marks on the street corners because he hadn't been looking for them, but now that he knew to look he was going to check and see. "Well, you haven't answered my question."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
Kiba opened his eyes and sat up, the end of his dream slowly coming to a close and leaving him more then just a little unsteady. He had let Luna fall into he river and she floated away, that was the last he saw of her, but now here she was sitting in front of him and cleaning his wounds with no hard feelings what-so-ever.  
  
"My name is, Kiba," he answered for Angel, before turning to her and looking her in the eye, his recognition of her instant. "And this is my mate, Luna."  
  
Angel fell backwards at his words, there hadn't been a doubt in her mind that this was still her Kiba, but she hadn't expected him to remember her after nearly eight years of not even knowing whether she was alive or dead.  
  
"Aw, all the pretty ones are all ready spoken for," Higae muttered, trying to lighten the mood. He succeeded and Angel smiled brilliantly.  
  
"I'm not sure I'm still taken. You see, we were cubs when we made that promise, and as you full well know, children are in no way capable of making life-long decisions for their lives. So technically we are not mates, right now we're not even friends. The only reason I found you, Kiba, is because I needed a guardian dog to look after my apartment while I was at work, and I just seemed to recognize you." She made a face at him then, "and if I do recall correctly, you were dangling on barbed wire and yelping like a beaten pup."  
  
"I was not!" He yelled indignantly, but Angel just shook her head and went to the oven to take out the roast.  
  
"So little cub. You know our names, how about yours? And while we're eating, why don't you tell us about yourself?"  
  
Thanx for reading and I hope the chapters stay interesting for you... I'm starting to think I should add little footnotes in there to tell you about the part when they were first humans in the Lunar Flower field. Well for all you sick minded people out there, yes they were naked and yes Luna was sitting IN his lap, but NO! No action was getting on for Kiba. Number one reason I did that scene was because being human first means they hadn't collected any human clothes yet, so of course they're going to be naked, but it just shows how innocent in nature wolves are, especially when they're young. And the only reason Kiba WASN'T getting it on with Luna was because they had just started learning to walk in their human forms, so what makes you think they'll be getting all hot and heavy in the first few hours of becoming humans. And I'll warn you now; the chapters will begin to get a little steamier between Angel/Luna and Kiba due to the fact that this story revolves around them, so if you have a weak constitution for either blood or sex, I demand you quit reading now. Oh and I forget to mention that in real life, wolves are very social animals with their pack, and they love to nuzzle each other, especially the females to the males, that is why you'll see the rough and tough Luna feeling her way up Kiba. Number one, it's natural to her, like an instinct, but also because she loves him very much and don't you girls out there show your men how much you love them by giving them a little "attention"? Well thanx again for reading and I'll expect some reviews or I'll have to stop typing because I'm spending too many nights up writing when I SHOULD BE SLEEPING!!!!!!! Please review and catch yall later! 


End file.
